The present invention relates to an ink composition which is solid at room temperature and liquid at a higher temperature, comprising a substantially non-aqueous carrier composition and at least one dye.
An ink composition of this kind, which is also known as a hot melt ink, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,096. This patent describes a hot melt ink to be applied in ink jet printing devices, comprising a non-aqueous carrier, and at least one dye of the anthrapyridone series, in particularly C.I Solvent Red 149. The dye C.I. Solvent Red 149 has a very fresh magenta color with sufficient strength and clarity. A disadvantage of the known hot melt ink is that the anthrapyridone dye often migrates on a receiving substrate, in particular during or after laminating the printed receiving substrate with another material (layer), such as, e.g., a transparent, flexible layer of polyvinylchloride (PVC). This migration causes a deterioration in the quality of the image printed on the receiving substrate by means of the anthrapyridone dye. More specifically, the undesired dye shift is detrimental to the sharpness of the image transferred to the receiving substrate.